Escape To LA
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Prompt: Addison/Teddy - Sequel to "Heels", Prequel to "Dirty Weekend"  Again, plot crept in... whoops. Not beta'd.


_This is in response to a prompt for a story between "Heels" and "Dirty Weekend". It is Addison/Teddy pairing._

* * *

><p>Tap, Tap, Tap.<p>

Memories flashed in her mind's eye. Flashes of red hair, milky skin and a scattering of images with the two involved.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

The sharp heels of Addison's shoes pressing into her ass, readjusting with every thrust of her fingers, every movement of her lips. Legs tightening around her body.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

"Dr. Altman?"

Addison's soft moans, and Addison's harsh moans. Licking the melting ice-cream off the smooth skin of the redhead.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Addison's soft begging, pleading with her to let her come. Flashes of pain as the redhead bit into her skin. The redhead's nails pushing harshly into her back, and the feeling of them being dragged down from her shoulder blades to just under her ribs.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

"Dr. Altman?"

Waking up to a hot mouth and soft lips surrounding one of her nipples, fingers lightly tracing the other. Addison's head between her legs licking her slowly, tortuously, with soft teasing ineffectual licks.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Lips sucking over her collar bone, a tongue running over a particularly sensitive spot. The redheads soft giggle into her clit, sending a shockwave through her body. Hands roaming her body. Those heels. Those legs. That woman.

Tap, Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap.

"Dr. Altman!"

She is pulled out of her memories, her head snapping up to look up to Chief Webber and every other head of department looking at her. She glances sheepishly at the pen she had been tapping against the desk, her face turning even redder than her thoughts of the redhead had previously done.

"I am pleased to announce that Cristina Yang will be Chief Resident."

"WHAT?" Teddy unconsciously splutters out loud, coving her mouth the minute her brain caught up – again thoroughly embarrassed. Again the table turns to her. "With all due respect sir, Chief Resident should not be Cristina Yang."

Richard turns to the blonde.

"Dr Altman, the decision has already been made."

"Chief? If you would like to have an immature, unprofessional, unprepared, trophy hunter as your Chief Resident, go right ahead – don't listen to me or my recommendations at all. It's fine. I've just been her mentor and teacher for the past two years, but what do I know? I'm only the lead cardiothoracic surgeon in this hospital – what do I know about anything?" She picks up her pen and notepad and storms out. Arizona rises to follow, and is cut off by Richard.

"Robbins – sit."

* * *

><p>She looks at the number, her thumb hovering over the call button. Before her thumb can press the button the phone starts to vibrate in her hand and a picture of a very disheveled and very sexy looking Addison Montgomery flashes on the screen, along with her name and number.<p>

"Hi." She manages to say quietly.

"What's wrong?" Addison immediately senses something is wrong.

"Apparently your opinion matters almost as much to the Chief as mine."

"Teddy what's going on?"

"Seattle Grace – Mercy West is fucked."

"Hey… what is happening? Talk to me."

"Cristina has been named Chief Resident. I had a meltdown and informed Webber that she is not right for the role saying a string of negative things in front of her husband and best-friends husband, before walking out. I may as well start looking for another job."

"Come visit me."

"Huh?"

"Come to LA. Cough a little, say you are sick and hop the 12:30 plane."

"I –"

"Don't you dare say you can't. Say you don't want to or say you would rather date Andrew, but do not say you can't."

"Addison, I know what happened 5 weeks ago, and I know that we have been talking and are trying to be friends, but I don't know… if I fly down there and we spend the weekend together – what would that make us? You know I just - I get attached easy and… you live there, and I live here and …"

"Teddy, come to LA, we will spend the weekend at my house. My intentions are mostly honorable, and I won't make the first moves on you. I will take only what you are willing to give. Whatever you do give. If we just sit around eating ice-cream in our pajama's while watching hilariously dark French movies – that is not a big deal.

"Get away from Richard, Cristina and Seattle's crazy and come here to get some sun." Teddy smiled that Addison remembers her love of French black comedies even though she mentioned it only in passing. That same thought made her wary. It was amazing how quickly she had transformed from _charmed_ to _attached_ in that past, a mistake she didn't want to repeat.

"Addison."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." The blonde can hear the laughter in Addison's voice.

"You are crossing your fingers, aren't you?" Teddy asks with a laugh.

"Yes. OK – how about this – without crossed fingers. I promise not to put the moves on you, or rather – I promise not to make the first move."

Teddy laughs and finds she is struggling for an excuse not to fly immediately to California.

"You think you are irresistible don't you?" Her voice lowers a bit as she flirts with the redhead.

"I am hard to resist perhaps, but no not irresistible."

"You're very self aware Addison Montgomery." For a second Teddy thinks that perhaps Addison is irresistible, until she realizes that she doesn't think, _she knows_.

"So you will visit?"

"*fake cough*, *fake cough*, I'm not really feeling that well…"

* * *

><p>She was fidgeting. She was nervous. She was waiting for the woman who had offered friendship all the while thoughts of Addison were filling her head with sexy thoughts. Flashes of thighs and breasts and lips and tongue. Flashes of panting and groaning, whimpering and then hearing her own name cried out in such a way it that it would be forever burnt into her memory. And that was the problem. She was here to see her supportive friend, but all she could think about was, said friend naked and trembling with want.<p>

When the redhead approached her, it didn't help any. Five weeks had done wonders for Addison. Her skin was glowing and her eyes sparkled, Teddy could not help the feeling that took up residence in the pit of her stomach. When the redhead hugged her, she tried not to think about how much better Addison's breasts felt when pressing into her naked.

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine."

"Do you have luggage?"

"No. Just this bag."

"You don't plan of wearing much?" Addison smiled cockily and quirked an eyebrow.

Teddy just shook her head, and threw a smile at the flirting redhead.

"Come on we'll stop and pick up some Crème Brulée Ice Cream and I have 'La Discrete Charme de la bourgeoisie' ready to watch in the blu-ray. I heard that it was really good…" The redhead shrugs a little unsure, she had googled best French black comedies, and she could only hope that it wasn't horrible. They make their way out of the airport terminal, and Teddy wonders if perhaps _charmed_ has already turned into _attached_, as she swooned, that is, before her mind got hold of the last time they had ice-cream, at which point her mind replayed her own mouth licking every drop off Addison's body.

They sat on the couch, eating the ice-cream (with spoons – from the packaging) watching the movie, laughing. Teddy's hand planted on the redhead's upper thigh, her thumb was caressing Addison's skin. It was soft and slow and Addison's laughter had not been of the same intensity since the movement started. The blonde had heard a few breaths hitch and had smiled each time, however it was happening more and more frequently and she was waiting for the catalyst that would set Addison off. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hmmm." Addison moaned. "Teddy stop it before I just say 'screw it' and jump you."

The blonde doesn't stop instead her hand slowly creeps up Addison's thigh, under her skirt, where she stops, a little surprised at what she finds.

"You are not wearing underwear." Addison smirks. "You planned this."

"I'm just… prepared. Just in case."

Teddy can't bring herself to be too annoyed – or to be annoyed at all, sex with Addison is all she had thought about the last five weeks, and even with all her hesitance, there was absolutely no chance of her leaving LA without having sex with Addison.

Her fingers travel lightly over the redhead's inner thigh, before moving up to her target, sending shivers over the redhead's body. She deepens her caresses into the flesh, and is surprised at how wet she finds Addison. She looks at the redhead, who is flushed, their eyes meet and Teddy can sense some hesitance. She decides to give up on the movie and straddles the redheads lap, ducking her head down to capture Addison's lips.

When their lips meet they both feel relief. Relief that _this_ feeling wasn't something they made up in their mind that _this_ really was _something_. They weren't just two nights spent in a hotel room, ready to be forgotten, they were this moment, _and they were something_. Kisses that started softly and gentle escalate as both women close their eyes and let themselves feel. Addison's hands slide back and forth between Teddy's ass, hipbones and upper thighs, willing the blonde on as Teddy's tongue dominates hers completely.

As the blonde's fingers slip into Addison their eyes both open and meet. Their lips both tighten in a smile against each other, before the redhead seeks more. She nips at the blonde's bottom lip and her tongue receives entrance once more, along with a whimper as welcome.

Teddy feels a hand comb gently through her hair, and the hand pulls her head in, ensuring their mouths were tighter against each other. The blonde's own spare hand wanders up the redhead's body resting on a clothed breast, thumb flicking over a covered nipple. As fingers move in and out slowly, the palm of her hand rubs against Addison's nerves. The redheads fingers tighten even more on the hair in their hold, while her other arm hooks around Teddy's neck.

"Fuck." She breathes into the blonde's mouth. Addison's hands move from the blonde hair to Teddy's shoulder blades, dragging her nails down. She finds herself feeling such pleasure rush through her body, she feels as though she is drifting pointlessly, she grips Teddy, trying to anchor her own body. Addison bites softly at the blonde's lips and digs her nails deeper as the speed of fingers thrusting into her is quickened.

Teddy basks in the feeling of having her fingers enveloped Addison's tight warm centre. She tastes each pant and gasp that the redhead makes. She feels the redhead buck against her, breaking away to whisper 'Teddy' softly in such an indescribable way. As muscles tighten around the blonde's fingers she feels strangely euphoric, the feeling of completeness that watching Addison shatter gives her, is like nothing else Teddy has ever felt. She tries to fight the peace she feels, as the women below her comes, but as the redhead shivers and shakes peace and contentment are the only things beside heat she can feel.

Teddy smiles at the whine that comes as she pulls her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth to suck them dry. She cleans the last remnants off her fingers with her tongue and Addison's bottom lip almost bleeds as the redhead bites down hard to stop herself from moaning Teddy's name, she had to control herself... she had a blonde to ravage.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they lay tangled naked in Addison's bed, a mass of limbs, a comfortable silence had settled with the redhead drawing patterns of Teddy's stomach.<p>

"I want to go for a run." Immediately Addison's eyebrow rose.

"Clearly I didn't wear you out enough." Her response is amused. Her lips disappear into the blonde's neck.

"These past few weeks I haven't felt enough enthusiasm to do much of anything. I would wake up, go to work, come home and sleep." She conveniently skips the part about her dreaming Addison's hands over her body as she made herself come. "I feel energized, I feel like I finally can be bothered to do something… let's go for a run. I'll do anything, please?"

A wicked smile crosses Addison's face, she moves over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and opens the bottom draw. Teddy can hear rattling, but can't hear much else.

"Ok, I'll go running, on the condition that we still go running even after anything that happens in the next two minutes."

This time it was Teddy's time to raise an eyebrow only to nod to confirm her agreement, her expression changing as Addison kissed down her body. The redhead placed a light kiss to her clit before moving her fingers closer to the blondes opening. It was then she pushed two large ben wa balls into Teddy.

"OK, we can go now." Addison said with a smile.

"What the he-." She bolted into a sitting position and it was with that movement that triggered the soft vibration. She stilled and after a few seconds so did the vibration. "What is that?"

"_They_ are ben wa balls, come on we have a run to enjoy before the sun goes down."

"You want me to go running when I have balls stuck in my vagina? What if they fall out?"

The laugh the redhead let out in response to both Teddy's horrified expression and her incredulous tone of voice filled the room.

"One. These are a little lighter and a little bigger than standard, I've felt your muscles tighten that combination means that I'm confident they will not fall out… if you work hard enough. Two. You have already agreed to this." Teddy huffed a little, she _had_ agreed, and she wouldn't go back on her word, not in any circumstance, and certainly not to Addison.

As the blonde got dressed she felt the balls vibrate a little, the feeling was enough to give her a slight pleasant sensation in her stomach. It wasn't until she performed a few stretches, that she could feel the vibrations increase. Again it was a dull but pleasant sensation. It was the skip she took in order to raise her speed to a jog that the reality set in.

The small balls inside her buzzed unfailingly with every step she took. When she had heard about ben wa balls years earlier, she had scoffed that a tiny weight rattling around inside a ball was supposed to be such a turn on. With every tortuous step she grew more convinced.

As they ran, she tried to control her breathing but every so often a sound of pleasure would escape. Whether it was gasp, a groan or hum, Addison heard and enjoyed every delicious sound. She watched amused, as the blonde struggled, her body split between pumping blood quickly to feed her body oxygen and pumping blood to feed the throbbing between her legs

"Should we head back?" The redhead offers innocently. They had only been running for twelve minutes, but Addison saw the look on Teddy's face and thought that some pity should be taken.

"Yes." The blonde rasped.

Their feet hit the sand unsteadily, as they drew nearer Teddy's breathing had fused with soft whimpers. With every whimper, Addison had to fight herself not to take the woman right there on the beach, and that lasted until they were one hundred yards away from her home, her concentration broke and she grabbed Teddy and fused their lips. The blonde pushed into redhead, pushing her toward the water, grinding against her.

They both ended up in the water fully clothed, making out like teenagers, as Teddy ground against Addison's body. She broke away, her leg wrapped around the redhead, her head thrown back as she continued to grind.

"Please, stop or go, oh god, please Addison do something. It feels so… please."

Addison herself was overcome with everything. The waves were hitting her back, water was whirling around their bodies, Teddy grinding against her, gasping and now pleading with her - the blonde's feral desperation clear. It was too much.

"I need to taste you Teddy, I need to feel you, to have you."

"H-h-have me." The blonde whimpered.

Addison practically dragged Teddy out of the water and across the extra yards to her fenced balcony, dropping her in the sun lounge, she looked down at Teddy who looked a far cry from the squared away cardio god she was. Both her hair and eyes were darker, her hair unkempt, her skin was slightly pinker than usual, the sports bra and work out shorts covering little.

"You look so fuckable."

"Yes. God, fuck me." Teddy gripped the top of the sun lounge above her head and pushed her hips down into the chair, the movement causing the weights to flick around creating more of the same soft teasing sensation. Addison's hands moved over the blonde's defined abdominal muscles, before her hands slid underneath the shorts and underwear the blonde was wearing, pulling them down.

"Ad – Addison, they can see." Teddy gasped. She squirmed in the chair her hips slowly thrusting, creating the movement of the balls inside. She whimpered at being slowly tortured by her own actions, the soft feeling driving her crazy.

The redhead looked up to see what the Teddy was talking about and smirked. The blonde could see people walking past, she could see the horizon and the sun setting… but the passersbys may be able to barely see Teddy who was sitting at a 75 degree angle on the sun lounge, but the fence was enough to cover Addison and her actions.

"They can't see me, but they sure as hell will hear you scream my name." And with that conversation ended.

The redhead's hands pushed the blonde's legs wider, making room to accommodate herself. As she got comfortable her hands started to slide up the toned thighs and up to hipbones and down, caressing the skin. Addison listened to the groans that she was excising, licking her lips in anticipation.

Her hands started to move inward, the soft skin of Teddy's inner thighs tempting her. The blonde continued bucking her hips, trying to rid herself of frustration.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I think you'll find that those balls are not likely to bring you to orgasm." Teddy's hips continued to rock steadily. Addison watched, pulling away slightly "OK, if you think you can do it yourself, I'll just watch." She watched as the blonde continued thrusting her hips steadily, her head tipped back in frustration, teeth gripping on to her tongue. Addison licked her lips and flicked an eyebrow up in question. The blonde responded with a growl.

"No! No, no, no, Fuck no. I need..." She started to claw at the back of the chair. Addison leaned down to Teddy's ear.

"What Teddy?" She whispered slowly. "What do you need?"

Her hips rocked stronger.

"Your mouth… Your tongue." Addison's hand traced Teddy's cheek slightly. Her finger traced the blondes jaw.

"What else?" The redhead gently kissed the ear , before dipping down and nipping at the lobe. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Your fingers and, and… and Addison, I need you."

Addison smiled and took her cue, slid down the toned body and her fingers moved to the silicon pull cord and pulled slowly. When the first ball was released Teddy shivered gasped and again pushed down into the chair. When the second ball was removed her hand moved straight to red locks, encouraging Addison's lips closer.

The redhead licked slowly and teasingly everywhere except either of the places Teddy wanted her, and Addison loved it, she loved tasting her, loved exploring her, finding and nipping at any particularly sensitive patches of flesh. She was driving both the blonde and herself crazy.

"More. Please fuck me." Addison smirked at the words and moved her lips closer to where Teddy was begging for more pressure, her lips barely slid over Teddy's clit and the blonde's hips bucked immediately, hissing before whimpering when the connection was lost. The redhead's lips came away, her mouth was close enough for Addison to feel Teddy's breath over her clit.

"Please. Please. Please." She begged, the words carelessly thrown into the air, Teddy clearly desperate for more. Addison's fingers, circled Teddy's opening gently, the blonde taking her own lip into her mouth and biting in an attempt to keep herself from begging. When the redhead's fingers pushed into her, her efforts were completely wasted, her reaction is exactly what she had been told it would be:

"ADDISON."

Lips captured the swollen clit and fingers slowly pushed and pulled. Her tongue flicked over the throbbing bud, lightly then harshly, slowly then quickly. It was driving Teddy insane. Addison felt the blonde's abs start to ripple, she could feel the body near its peak.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She whispered, the words barely falling from her lips.

She remained focused on Teddy, not pulling back for words that would mean nothing, she kept her tongue moving relentlessly, her lips and teeth squeezing the clit tight, her fingers pushing harder and quicker, as the blonde rode them.

"I…y…O." Teddy's body started to shiver as Addison's movements continued. The redhead could hear the blonde's breath catch, as her body started moving on its own accord.

Teddy gasped as her body tensed and then released, she shook and shivered as Addison kept her movements going as the blonde watched the last rays of sun disappear completely into the ocean.

* * *

><p>She wakes up in the king bed in an abnormal sleeping position, she knows from the amount of light filling the room that it is now Sunday afternoon. The doorbell rings and it is then that she realizes she is alone in the bed.<p>

Teddy hears muffled voices, Addison's, and a male's talking rather loudly. She quickly dresses and walks into the room. The man who she heard has his hand on Addison's arm. The redhead steps away when she sees Teddy.

"Sam, can we not get into this now? I have a guest."

Teddy clears her throat upon hearing the name 'Sam', Sam himself whips around to see that Addison does in fact have a guest. He quickly excuses himself and leaves. The redhead goes back to arranging the coffee and fruit she had prepared before she was interrupted.

"That was Sam?" The blonde asks with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

"You've slept with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you still sleeping with him?" Teddy asks as she approaches Addison slowly. She watches the redhead gulp.

"No."

"Good." She pushes what was breakfast in bed to the side, clearing the immediate benchtop and then traps Addison between her arms. "I know that we aren't… defined, but while I'm in LA, no one else touches you. While I'm here with you, you are mine. I really, REALLY don't like to share."

"Ok."

"Have you slept with him in the past 5 weeks?"

"No."

"Good." Teddy's lips attach to Addison's neck and suck. They both know that she is marking her territory. The redhead tilts her head back and Teddy pulls away to admire her work, before kissing soft kisses up and down the branded neck.

Addison moves her hand toward Teddy's pants, but the blonde grabs her wrist tightly.

"No."

"But-"

"You're mine."

"OK?"

"So I will take you." She cups Addison and squeezes, the redhead pushing herself into the hand.

"Funny - I'm not at all opposed to that."

Teddy laughed a deep laugh, before her hands slide around to cup Addison's ass, squeezing before sliding her hands low enough to grip and lift Addison onto the island countertop.

"Teddy!" The redhead shrieked and laughed at the same time. Teddy laughed along with her as she slid up on the benchtop, forcing the redhead to shuffle back. She knelt over Addison's body, pushing forward, forcing her onto her back, flat to the counter. She leant down and kissed the redhead, laughter from the women mixing together and filling the house.

"You need to be naked. Soon." Teddy grips the redhead's t-shirt and pulls it up exposing Addison's breasts. "Really really soon." Her head dips and she takes a nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly, before letting her teeth sink a little into the skin. Addison's response is to arch her back. "OK, you need to be naked NOW."

Teddy's hands fly over the redhead's body removing every article of clothing she can, almost falling of the benchtop, when she used too much force to rip the redheads panties off.

When she threw the ripped cloth away, the breakfast that Addison had prepared catch her eye, she picked up a piece of mango and fed it to the redhead. She lowered her head to taste it for herself. Teddy's favourite taste instantly became Addison mixed with mango, she deepened the kiss until all flavor of mango was lost.

She picked up another piece and lost grip on the fruit, it landed with a wet splat over Addison's stomach. Teddy lifted the piece of mango to the redhead lips, before the blonde's own lips covered the now flavored skin. As she licked and sucked and bit, Addison moaned reveling in the cold feeling being covered and made hot, she could feel the blonde's own moans vibrating against her skin and arched into them.

Teddy picked up a piece of orange and squeezed it over the body below her. Addison shivered as the cold juice spread. The blonde watched as the drops went separate ways trailing over the ivory skin. She lay small light kisses against the white skin before licking from Addison's navel to sternum. Goosebumps covered the redhead's body as she let out a sigh.

Once again Teddy's attention turned to Addison's breasts, her lips and teeth tugging the tight hard nipple. Her tongue flicked over the sensitive skin and the redhead whimpered.

"I love breasts so much. I never knew that I… maybe… maybe I just love yours." She moved to the neglected nipple and continued her attention lapping softly at the hardened skin, before her tongue circled the pink peak a few times before her mouth lowered to the smooth unblemished white skin. A wicked smile crossed her face before her lips attached, sucking the skin hard, capturing it and marking it. Addison's hip bucked and she raised her knee, her thigh making contact with Teddy's centre, not helping her acute arousal.

She looked again at the fruit prepared for her and picked up a strawberry. She let it hover over Addison's lips for a few seconds, moving away once the redhead mouth got too close. She gently skimmed it over the naked body. The cold making Addison shiver and squirm.

Teddy maneuvered herself and Addison so that she was kneeling – straddling one of the redheads thighs, Addison's sex in full view. She moved the cold fruit down to the redheads clit. A hiss and an arch her reward for her actions.

"You're so hot and ready, I can feel you from here." She coos as she flicks the cold fruit over the swollen clit time and again. She watches as Addison head goes back and her hands wrap behind Teddy's thighs. The blonde, once she had the redhead squirming below her, drags the fruit down lower swirling it around, collecting the essence of Addison. She brings it to her own lips and bites, the fruit exploding in her mouth juice dripping from her mouth. Teddy moans at tasting Addison and strawberry fused together and determines quickly that, THAT was her new favorite flavor. She lowers her head to Addison's lips and the redhead licks the juice dripping down the blondes lips before tasting the berry and herself mingled. Again she raises her knee and connects with Teddy's centre and the blonde's moan echo's in her mouth.

Their tongues search out the taste that lingers, sliding over each other, both women trying to top the other, their bodies, doing much the same, both women try to focus on eachother and not the feeling of the thigh rubbing against their centre.

Teddy breaks the contact, moving her fingers to Addison, she dips her fingers in slightly, teasing the redhead. Addison's retaliation is a hard nip to the blondes bottom lip and the lesson is learnt, her fingers enter the redhead slowly, muscles tightening around them.

"I've held beating hearts in my hands, I've fired a gun, I've lived through explosions, but it's only now… now that I have my fingers inside you, when I can feel you squeeze around me… you make me feel invincible." She kisses Addison with everything she has, as she pulls slightly out and then pushes back in, the redhead's muscles clamping tighter and tighter around her fingers. "I have never felt more powerful than when I'm inside you." She whispers like it is top secret, she kisses the redheads neck and nips her way up to the skin just behind Addison's ear, all the while maintaining the slow thrusts and soft curling of fingers. "I'm addicted. I crave your warmth." She hears the redhead take in air and hold her breath. She kisses down to Addison's protruding collarbone and runs her tongue in the cave it creates. "When I pull out of you, all I want to do is be inside you, to feel you again."

She continues to rub her palm against Addison's clit with each movement her fingers become harder and harder to move the resistance tightening.

She watches as Addison's eyelids flutter, her mouth opens wide and her eyes rolls back. Small spasms contract her muscles one at a time until they join together and Addison loses all control of her body, as the weight of Teddy's body presses into her, warmth spreads throughout her whole body.

The blonde lays on top of her tracing the redheads lips, smiling. Soon the innocent action propels Addison to take charge. It's aggressive and somehow they end up on the floor intertwined, an entanglement of limbs, kissing each other softly and just enjoying the feel of the other, their sticky skin fusing their naked bodies together.

"What are we?" Teddy asks blushing.

"Friends with benefits?" Addison half jokingly, half questioningly answers.

"I… I meant what I said earlier, I don't like to share, but… you _aren't_ mine. Maybe while I am here you are mine, but if there is someone else, who lives here… I can't stop you."

"Hey, let's not think like that."

"We are casual Addison, as much as I don't like it, we can't offer each other anything more than that." Teddy silently berates herself for sounding so disappointed.

"What if we say we are tentative? Not casual, just tentative."

"I'd say that's the biggest piece of crap you've ever said to me."

"I really like you Theodora." Her hand caressed Teddy's cheeks.

"I really like you too, but you live here and I live there."

"Yes that is true, but we can talk on the phone, and we can meet up, Seattle is only a few hours away by plane. I'm not unrealistic Teddy, but I like you and I would like to see you as much as you will let me. So whether you see us as casual or tentative doesn't mean much to me, because I will take what you're willing to give. Just like this weekend." She kisses the blonde's shoulder, trying to calm her. She too had the same fears, the same reservations about this whole thing, but at the end of the day she had determined that every second with Teddy was worth whatever future pain or heartbreak she would have to endure.

"Well, given that I may be out of a job when I am back in Seattle, maybe I'll be able to give more than I think." She tried to lighten the mood that she had so easily darkened.

"Richard called this morning."

"What? He knew I was here, how did he know I was here? Why would anyone even think I am here? Oh God, they all know…"

"Oh, look! I got to see your first attack of gay panic." She chuckled lightly and soothed Teddy by running her hands down the blondes back. "Richard and I are old friends – as you are aware – he called to speak to me about my opinion of Cristina Yang, as I had given him feedback about the accident. He also told me that Cristina refused the position, because the position meant more paperwork and less OR time, both of which meant less of a chance of a Harper-Avery."

"Really?"

"Yes. He also told me that he managed to alienate one of his staff members by making the decision, completely ignoring her advice and he wanted to know how to fix it." She left out advising him about the Dr. Lucy Fields situation, not sure if it would equate to what she was hoping it would.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"So he's not going to fire me?"

"No, in fact you might expect an apology tomorrow." Teddy smiled and then frowned. Addison did not like that look. "Hey what is wrong?"

"When you are around my life seems like it falls into place and I can't offer you anything more than a casual relationship, because I have done the long distance thing once and it was a nightmare. I wish I had come to Seattle five years ago." Teddy pulled Addison tighter and the redhead closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's arms wrapped around her.

"We'll work it out, whether we were meant to be casual or more, we'll work it out. You are not alone in feeling this, because the last five weeks, just talking to you? I've felt more than I have in years. I can't say how this will end up, but for now, let's just agree to see each other in a few of weeks and go from there."

"Where?"

"…" Addison pulls back into Teddy's sight and simply raises an eyebrow in question.

"Where should we meet? You've been to Seattle and I'm in LA, it's probably another Seattle trip, but I will have to share you with your friends if you come to Seattle." Addison pauses for a moment before smiling.

"How about we go shopping in New York?"

"I've only been to New York once that was probably a decade ago now, certainly not for shopping."

"Good, then New York it is, we can go shopping at all the boutique's and I can take you out for dinner. I loved New York despite what happened in my social life there, I loved New York."

"So… three weeks?"

"Three weeks." Addison smiles before moving her own lips over the blonde's.

"They are going to be three difficult weeks."

"You've lived through worse, I am sure."

"I have never endured three weeks of torture."

"Not even Iraq?"

"Hmm…" She turns away a little.

"Do you think about it?"

"Three weeks of sexual frustration?"

"Iraq."

"I… sometimes."

"How so?"

"I think about the people that I served alongside, still being there, still doing their best to patch up the wounded. I think about what I've seen."

"Have you ever thought about going back?"

"Never more so than in the last 2 months."

"Last two months?" Addison questions her brow furrowing.

"Well, before you, yes. Everything was spinning out of control, the only reason I hadn't left was that Henry still needs to be on my medical insurance, otherwise, well…"

"Henry? Who's Henry?"

"You haven't heard? I would have thought that even in the hours you were in Seattle the gossip may have reached you. He is my husband."

"H-h-usband."

"Calm down, he's my on paper husband. I married him so that he could get medical treatment."

Addison lets out a breath, Teddy smiles at the reaction, knowing that Addison was as attached as she was. Her arms snake around the redhead's body pulling her tighter.

"Just so you know I have heard things about you, only from Callie and only good things… you need not worry about our mutual friends talking about you. Mark barely talks to me because he was a moron to me and he is not going to bring you up, because he was a complete moron to you, much the same as every other woman he has been with. Derek and I do not speak and because you are an actual grown up, I doubt you rate at all on Miranda's BS radar, and thus we would have little to talk about you about."

"I feel like my life is an ongoing joke in Seattle. Every decision is made to look foolish and I just, I am aware how I look, and how my social life is a total disaster."

"Was a disaster, until now," Addison gives Teddy a mischievous smile "I know how you feel. I mean I cheated on Derek Sheppard for Mark Sloan, who does that? Then I slept with Alex Karev while flirting with the idea of a relationship with Mark Sloan again, I understand feeling like the laughing stock. Just imagine when we tell people about us." She laughs a little and Teddy again locks eyes with the redhead, stirred by the use of the word 'when' and not 'if'. "But you are a great doctor, you are a strong, kind and most importantly, beautiful woman." Again her tone is filled with levity, her hand brings some seriousness to her words as she caresses Teddy's cheek and then tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Teddy doesn't reply, she closes her eyes and memorizes the feeling of the arms around her, because it's going to be a tortuous three weeks until these arms are back around her. Despite not having left them yet, she can't wait until they are back around her.


End file.
